Genkai Haretsu
by YamiMisao
Summary: When the members of Dir en Grey and Gazette, along with Miyavi, decide to hang out one night and play a crazy Lovers game Miyavi bought, Kyo and Die are reminded of all the hardships they had faced to get where they are now. [KYO x DIE] [Toshiya x Shinya]
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **RAPE, Lot's of angst, strong language, Yaoi (obviously),

**Bands**: Dir en grey, Gazette, Miyavi,

**Pairings/Characters: **Main Pairing: Kyo/Die, Other Pairings: Toshiya/Shinya, Kaoru/Ruki, Miyavi/Kai, Reita/Aoi/Uruha,

**Synopsis**: When the members of Dir en Grey and Gazette, along with Miyavi, decide to hang out one night and play a crazy Lovers game Miyavi bought,Kyo and Die are reminded of all the hardships they had faced to get where they are now.

**Disclaimer: **Well since it's says "Disclaimer" I obviously don't claim to own them... but if I did... shifty eyes

**Comments**: Okay, well... this is my first Jrock Fanfic. XD I've written alot of Anime fanfics, but for some reason Jrock fanfiction seems a little more difficult, possibly because it's dealing with real people and their personalities are more difficult to get down. Ah well, I shall try my best. I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Genkai Haretsu**

**Chapter 01 **

**Staring at you makes my heart ache  
I have to protect this, or it will be ruined  
You don't know it  
But you are my medicine  
Only I can swallow you**

**If you and I had met any earlier  
In this sort of way  
I probably wouldn't have hurt you  
I probably wouldn't have made you cry**

**Seeing you makes my heart ache  
You are falling to pieces  
You look very beautiful  
Seeing you from here  
So...smile**

Genkai Haretsu - hide

* * *

"So, tell me again _Leader-sama_, why exactly we're spending the first night of our vacation babysitting?" Kyo grumbled, then added with a smirk, "Because there are _plenty_ of things I'd rather be doing at the moment." He glanced at his lover out of the corner of his eye, running his tongue over his lips when he saw the red-headed guitarist look his way. 

"Kyo, I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my lover." Kaoru sighed, having tired of Kyo's constant reminder of their age difference, "Just because he's younger, that doesn't mean-"

"-that your a child molester? A Pedophile? Cradle Robber?"

"For god's sake Kyo! He's 25!! He isn't a child!"

"Sure Kao, whatever you say."

"Eh, wouldn't that make Toshiya a pedophile too?" Die commented, deciding it would be a perfect opportunity to tease Shinya, who, he realized, hadn't said a word since they all met up, "I mean, he's not that much older then them…"

Kyo shrugged, "Okay, their both pedophiles."

Die laughed, "I suppose Shinya and… whatever the hell his name is just like them old and wrinkly." At that both Kyo and Die burst out into laughter, and even Toshiya joined in after a while. Shinya and Kaoru, however, just stared.

"Die, we're practically the same age, so your only insulting yourself too." Kaoru pointed out, which only seemed to make them laugh harder. He sighed in relief when the PSC studio came into view, then as an afterthought he said, "And his name is Ruki."

"And why are we having this little get together here? This building is pure evil." Kyo growled, having already been there before and never wanting to go back.

"You just don't like the fact that everyone called you cute and said that your even shorter then Ruki!" Toshiya stuck his tongue out at Kyo when he received the finger from the short vocalist.

Die slung an arm around Kyo's shoulder, "Well, at least they said you were taller then Kaiyu!" The comment was rewarded with a sharp elbow right in his stomach, causing the guitarist to double over, which resulted in Shinya knocking into him, and for them both to fall to the ground, so they all completely missed Kaoru's correction of the small vocalists name; Keiyuu, not Kaiyu.

"Kyooo!" Die pouted, "That was mean!" being the gentleman he was, after he stood, he bowed and offered his hand to Shinya. Shinya blushed, before accepting the hand and quickly making his way over to Toshiya after he was pulled up.

Kaoru sighed once again. And they all wondered _why_ he felt older then he actually was. The stress his band-mates caused him on a daily basis was enough to send him to an early grave.

As they reached the door, the lead guitarist sent a quick glare at Kyo, who was muttering rather loudly about how absolutely insane every person in this building was, and he shut up. Taking a deep breathe to calm his nerves, he knocked on the large door.

They all jumped when they heard a loud, inhuman squeal, and seconds later the door was yanked open by an irregularly tall, multi-color haired creature covered in tattoo's, it's pierced lips spread in a large grin.

Kyo should have seen it coming, should have been prepared for it when he was tackled by the being of endless energy. But he wasn't, and soon found himself slung over it's back as it raced back into the building yelling, "THEY'RE HEEEERRRE!"

He could hear the laughter of his band mates, and made a mental note to kill them all one day, but his thoughts were interrupted as he was none-too-gently dropped onto the floor.

'Right into the lion's den..' he thought sourly as he noticed he had been thrown into the middle of the circle everyone had seemed to form.

"Miyavi, you didn't have to throw him like that…" He heard a vaguely familiar voice say in a scolding tone. He glanced over to see that Miyavi had now draped himself across someones lap. Who was he again? A drummer, he knew that much… but he never really bothered to remember their names.

"He's fine, Kai-kun, Kyo's ass is as thick as his head." Kyo snarled at his lover, noticing that the rest of his band had joined the circle and he quickly made his way over to the guitarist, slapped him upside the head, then plopped down next to him, which put Kai and Miyavi on the other side of him.

Kaoru had, obviously, seated himself next to his lover, Ruki. Kyo wasn't quite sure he liked the guy yet. He had never talked to him in the year him and Kaoru had been dating, but people often compared this guy to him. He didn't like being compared. Not at all…

Next to Ruki, on his right, was Shinya followed by Toshiya. Shinya had wrapped his arms around one of Toshiya's, trying to sit closer to him and farther from Ruki. Kyo snorted in amusement at that. So like their shy little drummer.

Next to Toshiya was a blonde-headed feminine looking man who was chatting away a mile a minute with their bassist. Thigh-revealing purple shorts and all… what was his name again? Something with a U… Uru… Uruha! Ha! See? He did pay attention sometimes. But no-one could forget thighs like those, Kyo thought silently.

Next to Uruha, was Aoi, then Reita. He remembered those two. They weren't annoying, so he decided he liked them. And if he remembered correctly, they were both screwing their feminine guitarist. A three-some, Kyo wondered if he could ever talk Die into trying that out sometime.

Not that the red-head wasn't satisfying. No, far from it. He could never get enough of the tall beauty who was sat next to him. And he still wondered to this day, how the guitarist could ever love him, he didn't deserve it, not after what he did to him. But here they were, four years later and they were still together. He definitely admired the other's strength. And even though he didn't act like it around others, he loved Die with all he had.

"What is this? A sewing circle of friendship?" He commented dryly.

"No, Miyavi wants us to play some game he bought." Reita sighed, not seeming a bit enthusiastic about it, and Kyo knew he probably wouldn't be either.

"OH YEAH!!" Miyavi laughed loudly, "I forgot!" he quickly scrambled out of Kai's lap and ran out of the room, they could here him making odd sounds as he ran down the Studio hallway, probably to his own room.

"He's… as energetic as ever." Shinya commented softly

Kai smiled, "Yeah, he can tire anyone out, but he's so lovable. So how's everyone's…. lives been?" He asked.

"Well, yesterday I dragged Aoi to the store and made him buy me this amazing pair of pants I saw-" Uruha began, only to be cut off by Aoi.

"I think he meant the others Uruha, I'm pretty sure he knows every detail of what goes on in _our _lives. And you told him about that already this morning."

Uruha blinked cutely, "I did? Oh…" he pouted, and Aoi chuckled, wrapping an arm around Uruha's more feminine figure.

No one actually got to answer Kai's question because seconds later Miyavi bounced back in, box in hand, and he sat back down next to Kai and lifted it up for everyone to see.

"The Lover's Game?" Everyone read the title at once.

"….that's stupid." Ruki stated, and Kyo found himself agreeing very quickly.

Miyavi pouted, before his smile returned, "It'll be fun! It's kind of like truth and dare! But for lovers!" he said excitedly as he pulled two decks of cards out of the box, as well as a board that consisted of lots of squares that either said "Dare" or "Truth"

"Umm… I'd rather not talk about my private life like this…" Shinya said, and Toshiya only laughed and hugged him.

"Aww… come on Shinya! We haven't done anything they haven't done!" The bassist paused, then a rather creepy grin appeared, "Well.. Unless we count-" Shinya's hand covering his mouth stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"Now you ALL have to play!" Miyavi said, and everyone found themselves nodding in agreement at the very out-of-character glare that was sent their way.

"Now," Miyavi began explaining, "All you have to do is role the dice, and whichever square it lands on is the card you have to chose. If it lands on "Truth" you have to answer the question on the card, "Dare" and you have to do what it says!" he grinned widely, "But to make it more interesting, we'll all answer the questions and do the dares."

Everyone sighed, knowing that once Miyavi's mind was set on something, there was no backing out.

* * *

**Misao:** Mmkay... well, Genkai Haretsu was my inspiration for this fic. And while the song itself is about a crazy obsessive man, and this story... isn't, the parts of the song that I put in the beginning seemed to fit… 

Ignore my rambling, It'll make sense later.

o.o And even though it seems all happy now… Angst is ahead!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** RAPE, Lot's of angst, strong language, Yaoi (obviously),  
**Bands:** Dir en grey, Gazette, Miyavi,  
**Pairings/Characters:** Kyo/Die, Toshiya/Shinya, Kaoru/Ruki, Miyavi/Kai, Reita/Aoi/Uruha,

**Synopsis:** When the members of Dir en Grey and Gazette, along with Miyavi, decide to hang out one night and play a crazy "Lovers" Game Miyavi bought, Kyo and Die are reminded of all the hardships they had faced to get where they are now.

**Disclaimer:** Well since it's says "Disclaimer" I obviously don't claim to own them... but if I did... shifty eyes

**Comments:** I'm glad everyone likes it so far. I hope you like this chapter as well. XD

**

* * *

**

**Genkai Haretsu**  
Chapter 02

"I GET TO GO FIRST!" Miyavi squealed loudly, grabbing the dice from where they sat on top of the board, which had been placed in the middle of the now smaller circle, since everyone moved closer so they could reach it, with two piles of cards sat on either side.

No one argued with the hyperactive man, since none of them really cared, not having wanted to play in the first place. Happily, he tossed the dice onto the board, and everyone watched patiently as it skidded to a stop on a red block, which mean "Truth"

Miyavi pouted momentarily, but got over his disappointment rather quickly as he pulled a card off of the top of the pile and read it aloud, "Hmm… who is usually the dominant one in the relationship? And do you ever switch roles between submissive and dominant? If not, would you ever?"" Miyavi grinned, "Well I'm seme of course! We haven't tried switching yet…. Kai-kun is too short!"

Everyone laughed while Kai blushed, sending a mock glare in the direction of his lover. It wasn't his fault Miyavi decided to go against the rules of Japanese people being short. He was the odd one!

"Reita, Aoi and Uru are next!" Miyavi decided, and all eyes went towards the three-some.

"Eh! Why us?" Uruha complained. Even though he knew that they all knew he was the uke. But admitting that would be a blow to what little manliness he still had left. Which, obviously wasn't much.

Miyavi rolled his eyes, "Because we're going in a circle!"

"Well Die and chibi-chan could go next instead!" Uruha pointed out.

"What!-" Kyo bristled at the name, and was very much ready to rip the guitarists balls off for the comment, when he felt a hand wrap itself around his waist to keep him from getting up and doing just that. He glared to his right at the red-head, but the look was ignored as Uruha, who had completely missed the fact that Kyo was about to murder him, sighed loudly.

"Fine! I'm uke… and those two… well… they switch, but somehow I always end up on the bottom of someone." He grumbled. Aoi and Reita shared a grin and the promising looks they sent each other was not lost on anyone.

Everyone then looked to Shinya and Toshiya, the more feminine of the two blushing and staring at the ground to avoid the gazes. The bassist, on the other hand, was quick to answer, "Weelll, I'm seme. And I've been willing to switch roles once in a while with Shin-shin here, but he's just too uke-ish! He gets all shy and-"

"Toshiya!" Shinya whispered harshly in embarrassment, "I think that was more then they needed to know!"

"Aww… come on Shin-chan! Show him who's really in charge! Tie him up, and make him wish never to be seme again! I bet you'd leave him unable to walk for weeks!" Die cheered loudly, completely unaffected by the glare Shinya was aiming at him, which has lost it's touch under the power of the blush that adorned his cheeks.

Feeling slight pity for how easily embarrassed his lover was, Toshiya looked over to Ruki and Kaoru, "What about you two?"

"I'm seme," Kaoru states plainly.

"Not all the time!" Ruki said indignantly, "We switch a lot! We usually just fight for the top and one of us ends up giving up eventually."

"Our Leader-sama. Dominated? By a child? What is this world coming to!" Kyo cried dramatically, finding much amusement out of the fact that Kaoru actually allowed someone to top him. And Kyo knew that if he didn't really want it, it would never happen. It was just how their band leader worked.

"And you, Kyo?" Kaoru raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

Kyo snorted, "I'm seme of course! Die knows his place and he stays there!" And when Die made no move to deny that fact, nor did he seem insulted, everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Your kidding! The great Die doesn't fight for dominance! OUR Die?" Toshiya wailed, "How can our Die's manly manhood survive with such neglect like that!!!" It had been odd enough when they found out the two were together. Especially since well, Die the straightest man they had ever seen, being straighter then the straightest line!! They knew Kyo was very much the dominant type, and for him and Die, who also seemed very dominant, to be together made for some many issues, they had thought. And now to find out that Die was never seme, well, that was just crazy!

Die had actually blushed, however slight it may have been, at Toshiya's outburst. Kyo, on the other hand, simply smirked, "I'm just that good." He said arrogantly, to which Die sighed, deciding not to comment.

"Sharing is caring, Kyo." Toshiya stated in an oddly serious voice, then smirked, "Sharing is caring. And in this case, sacrificing a little pride and spreading your legs for those you love is very much caring!"

Miyavi flopped himself across Kai's lap as he laughed. And Uruha, Aoi and surprisingly even Reita were doubled over in laughter. Kaoru bit his lip, an awkward sound escaping him as he tried not to laugh, knowing it would only anger Kyo while Ruki was hiding his face in Kaoru's shirt.

Everyone was stunned into silenced when they heard Shinya's quiet, but amused voice speak up, "Well Die, It looks like it's you who needs to show someone who's in charge and take your own advice and tie Kyo up, and make him wish never to be Seme again."

All was silent for a moment, surprised that Shinya had actually spoken up, and thrown what Die had said right back at him. Then laughter erupted once again, and Die pouted, grabbing Kyo around the waist and burying his face into his shoulder, "Kyoo…. Their making fun of us!" He whined in an overly-annoying voice, "Go beat them up for me!"

"Really?" Kyo perked up.

Die chuckled and shook his head, removing his face from Kyo's shoulder and moving so that he was sitting behind the small vocalist, then placed his legs on either side of them, holding Kyo to his chest, and placing his chin on the same shoulder.

"What the fuck Die? I'm not your teddy bear!" Kyo grumbled, though he didn't really mind, since it was quite comfortable. He just complained out of habit.

"Okay!" Miyavi chuckled, "Reita, you get to go next!" He tossed the dice to the seemingly nose-less bassist, who easily caught it. Not wasting any time, he threw them onto the board, and Miyavi was once again found pouting as it landed on "Truth" again.

Reita lazily reached over and picked up a card, his eyes scanned over it, then his deep voice resounded throughout the silent room, "Where was the weirdest place that you and your partner did the deed."

Miyavi's eyes lit up, "OH!! In one of the kitchens during the PSC tour!"

Gazette's band members eyes widened dramatically.

"In the kitchen!?" Uruha cried, "How? WHY? Why would you want to defile our food so!!"

Kai blushed, "Well… I wanted to make everyone lunch and then Miyavi snuck up on me and… umm.. Yeah."

"I thought I heard weird noises!" Ruki said accusingly.

"Hey, how come you don't cook for us, Kao-sama-chan!?" Die asked, sending a pathetic look in Kaoru's direction, "You don't love us! You want us to starve don't you! You want us all to be anorexic like Shin-chan! I bet Kai makes all that food from scratch with love in every bite!"

"Love… right. I don't know about you, but I certainly don't want any of Kai's 'Love' in my food. And definitely not Miyavi's." Aoi grumbled, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Gross…." Ruki groaned, "Back to fast food for me."

"W-what! I didn't… I mean, the food was done and out of the way when he came in… that's why it was a little cold…" Kai mumbled weakly in his own defense.

Uruha decided to save Kai and said thoughtfully, "Where was the weirdest place we've done it, guys?" He glanced as Reita, then Aoi.

"I would have to say in our recording room." Aoi grinned, "I still have the audio."

Kai and Ruki looked disturbed, "Please tell me you didn't get anything on the microphone… I use that you know." Ruki cringed at the thought.

"Don't worry Ru-chan! We didn't" Uruha assured him, then glared at Aoi, "And you mean to tell me you had a copy all along and didn't share it with us!?"

"Well… I sort of forgot about it." Aoi smiled sheepishly.

Uruha sighed dramatically, "Do you know what we've been missing out on? I mean how awesome would it be to have sex, while listening to ourselves have sex!" Reita quickly agreed.

"I wanna try that now!" Miyavi said enthusiastically, grabbing Kai and hugging him, "And we can even have cheap porno music in the background! And then we could sell it! And we'd be famous!"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "If anything, I think we would lose what fame we already have from that."

Miyavi rolled his eyes, "Do you even know how many rabid Yaoi fan girls would kill to get a hold of it?"

Kai sighed, "Right… let's not and say we did."

Toshiya and Shinya were next, and as expected, Toshiya was the one to answer, "Oh! I know, on Shinya's Drum seat!"

"Shinya let you guys to it near his precious drums!?" Die gasped.

Toshiya laughed, "Yeah! You remember that time you guys came in for practice and Shinya was sitting on my lap in front of the drum set and I said I had something to tell him and we wouldn't move until you guys left for a few minutes?" He asked, ignoring Shinya who was attempting to cover his mouth with his hand, easily swatting it away.

Kaoru, Die and Kyo's eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" Kyo yelled, "You mean we walked in on you two fucking?"

Shinya squeaked in mortification and hid his face.

"I never thought Shinya would be the exhibitionist type!" Die grinned, "Way to go Shinya!"  
Ruki answered this time, "The weirdest place for us would have to be during our first get together. Remember we were all sitting at the round table when Kai made lunch for us all? Before you guys knew we were together? Yeah… Kaoru decided it would be fun to give me a hand job right there and then." He said easily, not at all embarrassed by it since they didn't get caught.

Reita raised an eyebrow in amusement, "I was wondering why you kept squirming and making random squeaking noises.

"I thought it was weird you wanted to visit Gazette!" Toshiya said.

"Well I said I met one of the members and we got on well, I didn't lie, I just omitted certain things." Kaoru replied with a chuckle.

With that, everyone turned to the rhythm guitarist and vocalist of Dir en Grey, eager to here what they had to say. They both looked thoughtful for a minute, before Kyo said, "A Telephone Booth." Die let out a chuckle at the memory.

Silence.

"A Telephone Booth?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Those things are very much see-through, how did you manage that without getting caught?"

Kyo leaned back into Die and smirked, "Well you see, it was raining really fucking hard, so no one was around. We were using it for shelter from the rain, but you see, Die just looked so incredibly enticing all soaking and panting from running…" Kyo licked his lips as he just that.

"Hey… don't go having dirty thoughts about me here." Die grinned, "Because I won't be able to help you in front of everyone." He then glanced around and noticed the far-off looks everyone, save for Shinya, Ruki, and Reita had, "Hey! Stop mentally undressing me you freaks!" He laughed.

"Okaaayy, then!" Uruha said, trying to erase the image Kyo had put into his head. He tossed the dice he had been fiddling with for a while and he joined in with Miyavi's pouting as it landed on a red box, "This thing is cheating!" he huffed, grabbing a card.

"Describe your first time." He read.

* * *

**Misao:** XD Ha, this chapter was fun to write! Where would we be without perverse humor to brighten up our world? XD 


End file.
